Counting On Seddie
by PftFan99
Summary: A Series Of Seddie One-Shots, based off of songs that I know. Track 2   One Of The Boys. *I Take Requests*
1. Chapter 1

**Counting On Seddie**

Ello! A lot of people have done this in the iCarly and Phineas and Ferb Archive, so I decided to make one myself! This is a series of Seddie One-Shots based off of songs that I know! And yes, I _do _take requests, so don't sweat to request a song! Another thing is, I may not be able to get _all _of the requests in, but that depends how many requests I get. So anyways, enjoy the story! :)

Oh, and this: - - - breaks from Author's Note, to story, or breaks to another scene. :)

Shattered - Trading Yesterday

Sam didn't know what to do. She felt those butterflies when she looked at him. She felt like she could be anyone she wanted around him. But she wanted to reject it. She kept trying to push it away, but that would just make her feel worse. Those chocolate brown eyes melted her heart every single time they looked her way. The reason why she always ripped on him was because she was hiding her feelings. That was how she showed her affection. She just wanted more attention from him. Freddie even said it himself. She remembered that quote by heart. "You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she actually has a crush on him." Sam had to cover that up someway, so she responded with, "I wasn't ripping on a _guy, _I was ripping on _you._" Yet Freddie didn't know that she meant, that he was way more than a just a guy to her. It also let her pour her angry feelings out. She did not want to love him. Not at all, but somehow, she also wanted to. She just wished it would all go away. She kept rejecting his love, and her heart kept breaking. She wanted it, yet she didn't. She couldn't understand this feeling. If only it would just fade. She thought he would never like her back. She thought she wasted all those years feeling this way. She was shattering by the minute, and she couldn't stop it. But someway, Freddie would help her feel good again.

So..? Was it good? It is kind of a hard song to work with, so I couldn't really come up with much. Anyways, reviews are happiness, especially if good. I also appreciate constructive criticism, so please, if you will, point out things I did wrong. :)

PftFan99 is out, peace!


	2. One Of The Boys

**Counting On Seddie**

A/N: Well, hello there. (: Eeyup, time for the second chapter of my Seddie One-shots. Sorry for the slow updates, I was on vacation in Tennessee. (: So, it should be updated more often.  
>Anyways! This chapter was a request by: <strong>Purple-Flower-Tubes<strong>!

2.) One Of The Boys - Katy Perry

"X.. Y... Z..." The whole cafeteria burst into screams, cheering Sam on, as she burped the alphabet. Sam turned the Freddie and put out her hand.

"Told you I could do it." She had a mischevious smile on her face, as Freddie scowled and laid a 20 dollar bill on Sam's hand.

Carly came running through the cafeteria screaming, "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

_Really? _Sam thought. She walked over to Carly, and said, "Chillax, Carls. Its just a tarantula!"

"Just a tarantula? Ugh, just get it off!" Sam rolled her eyes and picked up the tarantula by its legs and sat it on Freddie's head, smacked her hands together, then said, "Its off!", with a devilish smile.

Freddie started runnning around the cafeteria trying to knock the spider off his head. "Sam!", he groaned, showing signs that he was annoyed.

Sam walked over to him and said, "Oh, sorry, Freddork! I didn't mean to put that spider on _your _head.", but Freddie was soon on the ground, because, of course, Sam pushed him to the ground.

Freddie groaned in exasperation. "Sam!" He struggled to get up, but when he did, Sam quickly yelled, "See ya later, Frednub! Got guitar lessons!" She then ran off, laughing loudly, while Carly frowned. "I wanted her to be in Ballet instead."

Freddie looked at Carly in disgust. "But she's Sam!"

Freddie walked through the hallway, and heard yells.

"Get out of my way, dork! Yeah, thats right! Run away!"

That voice was familiar. He walked around the corner of the hallway. _Sam._ He sighed, and grabbed her arm. "Sam? What are you doing?" 

"Teaching that nerd a lesson!" Sam's face was dark red. Of course, she was mad.

Freddie looked at her in disgust. "You know, sometimes I don't know if you are a boy or a girl!"

Sam's face fell and all the emotion dripped out of it. She tried to comeback, but she just looked down at the floor. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. Her head snapped up, and she looked at him with rage, to cover up her sadness. "Same with you, nub."

Freddie raised one eyebrow. "That was less rage than usual."

"Just get out of here, Frednub." Sam said, as she trodded up the stairs, feeling like a dude.

The next day at school, Sam walked up to Carly with a sad expression. "Carls, remember when Pete called me a dude?"

"Sam, seriously? Not this again! You are fine the way you are!" Carly sighed, in exasperation.

"But, Carly, I.. I want to be girly again. I don't want to be thought of as a dude."

"I thought you got over Pete." Carly put her hands on her hips. 

"I did... Its someone else this time... I can't tell you who, but I'll just say that it's one of our close friends..." Sam bit her lip.

Carly raised her eyebrows. She could guess what Sam meant. "Sorry, Sam. But I know that _this guy_ likes you the way you are."

Sam backed away and her jaw dropped. "How do you know? He sure acts like I'm _One Of The Boys_!"

Carly sighed and shut her locker. "Sorry, Sam... You'll have to figure this out yourself."

So, the next day at school, Sam was different. Way different. She dressed super girly. Only because of what Freddie said. Sam felt icky. But she did this for Freddie. _Freddie, ONLY. _She walked over to her locker and saw Freddie. "Hey Freddo-..Freddie."

Freddie's eyes widened and he examined her clothes, straightened hair, and then realized that she called him Freddie, and he groaned. "Sam, did Carly make you girly again?"

"Nope, this was all me.." Sam looked around nervously.

Freddie looked at her in disgust. "Why?"

"I... I don't want to be thought of as a boy..."

Freddie's face fell. _This was because of me, wasn't it? _"Sam... I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I.."

"Shut it, Fredwa-..Freddie."

"But, Sam..."

"None of your words, Freddie. This is how I am now. Nothing will change me." She pulled out the _Seventeen _magazine, and then said, "I have some reading to do."

"_Seventeen?_ Really? I thought you hated that magazine!"

"Not anymore..."

Then, Carly walked over. Her eyes widened, and she just said, "Sam... I told you that you are fine the way you are! No more changing!"

"You're right...I won't change anymore after this day. I'm staying like this."

"Sam, that is _not _what I meant... Wait, did you shave your legs?"

Sam nodded. "But, but Sam! You have never shaved your legs!"

"Well, I don't feel like being an icky boy!"

"_YOU'RE NOT!" _

Sam looked away, while Carly walked off, letting out a small, "Hmph!"

"Sam..." Freddie sighed.

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Please go back to normal."

"Why? You think I'm like a boy, so why should I?"

"Wait, is this because of me and what I said yesterday? Sam, I.."

"Shut it, Freddie." 

"No! Look, Sam! You may be somewhat of a tomboy, Lots of girls are like that! But that does _not _mean I don't like the way you were. I love that tomboy-ish way you are. I love when your hair is messy, I love when your clothes are baggy, I love when you bully people, especially me. I know that sounds weird, but Sam... its true. I have the most fun times of my life with you that way and I wouldn't see you any other way. The way you are now disgusts me. Please change back."

Sam's eyes glistened. "You... You mean that?"

"Yes!"

The next day at school, Sam wore a dirty T-Shirt that said, _Talk Nerdy To Me_, and some shorts that came to her knees. Also, her same old converse. _Those converse..._ Freddie thought and smiled.

"So I see you are back to normal?"

"Eeyup... I'm actually happy about it. This is much more comfortable than those icky clothes I found in Carly's closet." Sam smiled at Freddie.

They heard a "_Hey!" _coming from the background, and Carly walked up to them, and smiled. "So, Sam's back to nor-.. Hey, wait a second, are you guys holding hands?"

Sam's face flushed red. "I..I didn't notice." She pulled her hand away, but the response was it to be grabbed again. Sam turned to Freddie and had her mouth opened wide.

"What? No use to pull away, I like it." Sam's smile went wide.

"Don't think I'm going to stop pushing you around."

"Good."

"Good?" _Deja vu..._

"Yep! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Carly smiled. "I told you he liked you the way you were!"

A/N: Tehe, I had lots of fun writing this. Hope you liked it, **Purple-Flower-Tubes**! Oh, and everyone else! Don't sweat to leave requests and reviews! 'Cause they both bring me happiness.

Oh, and I know that this is _WAY OFF SUBJECT_, but has any of you seen Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension? That was the best movie I have ever seen in my life, I swear. If you haven't seen it go watch it.. TEHE, THAT KISS. :D

PftFan99 is out, peace!


End file.
